Mobotropolis Elementary
by Shodiw the Hedgehog
Summary: Take a blast to the past with Sonic the Hedgehog as he journeys through Mobotropolis Elementary. He'll make new friends and have tons of adventures with old ones.
1. The Bell Rings

**Hello readers. And welcome to Mobotropolis Elementary. Time to take a blast to the past with Sonic as you go through his school years. There will be many characters that you may know and some may be OOC. As I get through each chapter, there may be an OC added. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Go to sleep my children. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Your first day of kindergarten at Mobotropolis Elementary. Aren't you excited?" Mom asked us.

Of course we're excited, but before we got a chance to answer Mom closed the door to let us sleep. I'm Sonic. Sonic Hedgehog. I'm the fastest Mobian on the planet. My mom, Aleena Hedgehog, had come in to bid me and my two twin siblings, Manic and Sonia(yes we're triplets), goodnight. Tomorrow would be our very first day at school. I guess I should be getting some sleep, but I'm just too excited. Bummer Majores! I don't think I can sleep now anyways because Sonia just fell fast asleep. A lot of people don't know this, but Sonia calls hogs when she sleeps. Might as well close my eyes and try.

The next morning was chaotic. Sonia was having a total fashion meltdown. How can you do that when you're only five years old? Of course, the same question can be asked for my brother. He has a reputation of sticky fingers. My mom had just finished cooking breakfast and it smelled way past cool! I ran into the kitchen to see a massive amount if grits, fried bacon, and scrambled eggs. Sonia had her own set of fruits that she said would help her complexion. Again, how do you worry about that when you're only five?

"Way past cool! My favorite breakfast!" I said as I jumped into my chair and began to chow down.

"Yo Sonic, pass the o.j. please." Manic asked.

I slid the orange juice down the table while I continued my assault on the food. Sonia sat down and began peeling some fruits. It seems she finally stopped her fashion rampage and got under control. While reaching for the apple juice I noticed the paper in the middle of the table. I had a picture of a crazy man being taken away.

"Mom, what does the paper say?" I asked.

"That Dr. Robotnik has finally been taken away to the Mobotropolis Asylum." She answered.

"Asylum?" Sonia asked.

"Yes. It's for people who aren't totally in control of their mind." Mom said.

Dr. Robotnik was a crazy human that kept threatening to take over Mobius. He said that Mobotropolis would soon be Robotropolis and that he was going to do something to all the Mobians called roboticization. I guess the local authorities got tired of the threats and could see how mentally unstable he was so they took him to the Asylum. I do feel obligated to bring up my sweet vocabulary. I do know a lot of words that can be put to good use.

"Okay, time to go to school kids. Your Uncle Chuck will be taking you to school. Sonic, be good and mind your manners. Manic, no stealing. And Sonia, please watch out for your brothers." Mom instructed.

"Why does she have to watch over us? We're good enough." Manic argued while trying to sneak a few pieces of bacon into his pocket.

He didn't get an answer. Just a demand that he put the bacon back on his plate and walk out of the door with all of us. We each grabbed our backpacks and I sped outside to see Uncle Chuck waiting in his Nissan Maxima. I loved Uncle Chuck. He was like a father to us. I immediately jumped into the front seat and waited for Sonia and Manic to make it to the car. They were walking so slow that turtle would be able to pass them. I rolled down my window and gave them a blank face.

"I'm waiting!" I taunted.

They finally made it to the car and off we were to Mobotropolis Elementary.

This building was huge. And when I say huge, I mean huge! I can't wait to run around and explore all the places in it. We walked inside to get to class on time. Our teacher was someone named Ms. Rosie. We walked to the classroom and were greeted by an adult woodchuck Mobian who gave Uncle Chuck three name badges. That must have been our teacher. She looked like she was nice. I looked around the classroom to see a lot of Mobian kids. Some were crying because they didn't want to be left without their parents. Most were calm though. I saw four kids that I knew instantly. Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor.

"Yo Sal, Ant, Bunnie, Rotor!" I yelled out.

"Sonic, there will be no yelling in the classroom. Please use your inside voice." Ms. Rosie asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked back.

She pointed at my name badge and winked. My cheeks went red with embarrassment. Sally and the rest of the group walked over to me, Manic, and Sonia. Well this school year seemed to already start off past cool.

After the bell rang and all the parents left, Ms. Rosie announced that we were going to take a tour around the school. That way we would know where the gym, cafeteria, and other places that we would be going that year would be.

"Let's do it to it." I exclaimed.

I was only really excited about the cafeteria which serves chili dogs almost every day in one lunch line. Of course there are different lunch lines that I saw when we finally got there. I could already smell the chili being cooked. I started drooling on sight. When I finally got a hold of myself, I saw that there was line that I called the Taco Bell line. Another line was called "Spoon and Sip" which was basically for the vegetarians. There was a CiCi's Pizza line, and a snack bar. And then just the four regular lines that served whatever was on the menu.

We left the cafeteria and went to the kindergarten gym. It was amazing. Like an indoor playground. It was basically a giant jungle gym shaped like an obstacle course. I could tell we could get a whole bunch of exercise from this. And it would be the perfect place for a game of hide-and-seek, tag, or freeze tag. Speaking of hide and seek I am the best at it. That's why on this tour I've been secretly looking for the perfect hiding spots for the game.

While we were in the gym, Ms. Rosie let us go on and play on the obstacle course. I immediately set up game of hide-and-seek and said I'm not it. It turned out that Ant was it and the rest of us ran to hide while he counted to twenty. That gave me plenty of time to hide. I hid where Antoine would never expect. Right underneath the platform he stood on top of.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Antoine yelled.

"One, two, three, base on me!" I yelled as I zipped out from under my hiding space and landed on base.

I waited and everyone began to show up on base.

"I wonder if Antoine's going to catch anybody." Bunnie said.

"I doubt it. You see how slow he is." I said.

Well I was wrong because he caught Rotor. Good job Antoine.

"Okay class. Time to go back to the room, but we still have a lot of things planned for today before you go home." Ms. Rosie

I could tell I was going to like this place. Let's see just what this teacher has in store for us.

* * *

**So what'd you think? I really did have fun writing the first chapter. Please Review. Anything you have to say I would like to hear it and any constructive criticism you have I'll be sure to work on. Catch ya later! Chaos Control!**


	2. Happy Halloween!

**Wow I didn't plan on getting this much of a reaction in one chapter. **

**The Bride of constant Vigil: **_Thanks for the review. Yes it may remind you of the somics, but there are also elements from the tv series'. Knuckles will be in soon, don't worry._

**signature style red: **_I like what you have in mind, but it would be too much for me to do a new grade every two chapters. I will not make it a SonAmy story, but of course there will be crushes. Far before the sixth grade might I add._

**Here is chapter 2. Again, Knuckles will be in the story he's just not in yet. I'm writing this story in the style of a fused tv series' and video game universe. So expect characters to show up in chronological order(Tails being the next). Enjoy!**

* * *

It turns out that Ms. Rosie did have a lot of fun stuff for us to do before we went home for the day. We had coloring time, nap time, learning time, but I have to say that I loved lunch time and playtime the best. For lunch it was obvious that I would have chili dogs, and the chili dogs in the cafeteria tasted amazing. Almost better than my mom's. Sally had a baked potato from the "Spoon and Sip" and a lot of the other kids had CiCi's. Sonia had a few fruits and a smoothie from the "Spoon and Sip" line and Manic decided on some nachos from the Taco Bell line.

"How can you eat that?" Sonia asked.

"Like I eat everything else. Fast." I answered as I devoured my chili dogs.

After lunch Ms. Rosie told us she had a surprise for playtime and guided us outside of the school. When we got there, we were astonished. There was a fleet of inflatables. Bounce houses, obstacle courses, race courses, inflatable Twister, inflatable slides, and my least favorite, inflatable water slides.

"Okay kids, be careful on the inflatables. Take turns and have fun!" Ms. Rosie said with a smile.

With that I took off towards the Twister inflatable. I loved to play Twister. I won't say that I'm the best at it, but I love it regardless. My friends were quick to follow and when they bounced to their respective places, the game started. Ms. Rosie decided to call out the places where we would be putting our hands and feet. Unfortunately Rotor got out first, but right after he fell so did Manic. Antoine and Bunnie didn't really stay for long so that just left me, Sonia, and Sally. On the next turn, Sonia got out and me and Sally were left to finish it out. I probably should mention that me and Sally have been best friends for the longest. Now it was just between us. It was hard, but in the end it was Sally that won. I congratulated her and we went to play on all the other inflatables. I hate water so I stayed away from those, even when Manic and Sonic tried to pull me to one.

"No! I don't want to go!" I yelled.

"Sonia. Manic. Respect Sonic's wishes please. If he doesn't want to do something then he doesn't have to." Ms. Rosie told them.

Manic and Sonia hung their heads in defeat and Ms. Rosie announced that it was time to go home. When we got into the room all of our parents, even our Mom, were waiting for us. We walked out of the school and I hopped in the back with Sonia and Manic.

"So, how did you like school?" Mom asked us.

"It was way past cool!" I answered.

"Do you have to say that for everything you like?" Sonia asked looking angry.

"Yes. Because I'm way past cool." I said.

Sonia shook her head and stayed quiet for the rest of the way home. I was looking forward to the rest of the school year. When we got home, it was pretty much just chilling until bed time. We watched T.V. and played video games, me and Manic that is. Sonic was too busy on her laptop looking up fashion things and exfoliating face creams or something like that. I get scared when she has that super mature fashion mentality. It's creepy and she gets so much into it.

"Alright my children, it's time for bed," Mom announced. "Get a goodnight's sleep and be well rested for tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mom." We chorused.

* * *

Well the school year has been going good so far. I can say my alphabet backwards better than I can regularly. Sonia is pretty much the same and Manic has been caught trying to steal some things from the play area in the classroom. Ms. Rosie is going easy on him because he's only five years old and in kindergarten, but sooner or later he's going to end up going to the principal's office. That place terrifies me even more than water does. I heard they have paddles. And what if they wet the paddle to make it hurt even more? That would be horrible. It looks like Ms. Rosie has a special announcement to make. Let's hear it!

"Okay class, as you probably know, tomorrow is Halloween. That being said I am allowing all of you to dress up for the holiday," Ms. Rosie explained. "It is optional, so if you don't want to you don't have to."

That's great. I already know what I want to be. I just hope Mom would be able to make our costumes in time for tomorrow. We were all so excited that the day sped by in a flash. Mom picked us up and we told her all about what Ms. Rosie told us.

"So what is it that you're wanting to dress up as?" She asked us.

"I want to be a pirate." Manic said with a smirk. I know that look and why he wants to be a pirate. So he can have an excuse to steal. Only my brother.

"I want to be a super model." Sonia simply stated.

"And you Sonic?" Mom asked me.

"I want to be a chili dog." I said.

"A chili dog? Why would you want to be that?" Sonia asked.

"Because I want to and chili dogs are my favorite." I answered.

Mom allowed me to dress up as a chili dog for this year, but she said other years I would have to dress up as something more reasonable. Mom got done making the costumes in record time and we went to sleep excited for the next day.

Mobotropolis Elementary went all out for Halloween. They made everything look sopoky. Cobwebs, bats(which offended some of the older Mobians), and of course ghosts. It wasn't bad at all. If I didn't know ghosts were fake, then I would be screaming my head off. I walked into the classroom with my chili dog outfit on. A lot of people seemed to like it, even the upper class Mobians. Of course Manic and Sonia were dressed in their costumes, and yes Manic was stealing a lot of booty as he says it. Thankfully he told me that booty means treasure because I was beginning to get grossed out.

"I like your chili dog costume Sonic." Sally said as she walked up.

"Thanks Sal. And nice princess costume. Hey, maybe I could be your knight in shining armor." I said and gave a wink.

"I don't think chili shines." She laughed.

Rotor walked up to us and joined in our conversation. He was dressed as Dr. Robotnik. I asked him why and instantly regretted it. Rotor usually gives these long explanations. Here we go again.

"Dr. Robotnik might be crazy now, but he actually was very sane before. He helped society out by fighting in and ending the Great War," Rotor explained. "I guess he just wanted to help society out more and more, and then maybe the gruesome image of the dead in the Great War got to him. Also, him being the only human on Mobius didn't help much either."

Heh, that explanation wasn't that long. That's alright with me. Antoine decided not to wear anything, stating that he had no interest in dressing up for some silly holiday. Bunnie on the other hand dressed up as a cowgirl. A knock was heard at the door and Ms. Rosie told us to keep quiet and stay in our seats while she answered the door. We waited and wondered what was going on. A few minutes later she walked back in with a student in a dragon costume.

"Woah! You costume is way past cool!" I exclaimed.

"Sonic. This isn't a costume. This is a new student," Ms. Rosie announced. "Why don't you tell everybody your name?"

"My name is Dulcy." She said as she stepped forward.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dulcy. We hope to have a lot of fun with you this year." Bunnie said.

"Can you fly?" I asked.

"Yes, but I have a little trouble landing." She answered.

I gave her a thumbs up and she sat down. Ms. Rosie resumed class and we started learning basic addition. Looks like a new friend has shown up and we haven't finished the first semester. Mobotropolis Elementary just got better.

* * *

**What did you think of this one? I had to find some way to incorporate some part of Robotnik's backstory to fit in to my story. Remember to review. Kindergarten won't be a lot of chapters, but there will be a few more. I'll try to update as frequently as I can. Be breezy! Chaos Control!**


	3. Two Tails and a Turkey

**Okay, here's chapter 3. I've gotten a lot of hits and thanks to the reviewers so far. **

**Ghostkid33: **_Yes, Tails is in this chapter, but Sonic will not be fast forwarded to the fifth grade. A lot of people that write stories that have the Sonic characters in school have them aged closer to each other. Yes, this is like the TV series' and video game series, but I can't wait to long. Thanks for the great response._

**You all will be happy to know that Knuckles will be coming soon and after him I have one more character to introduce. After that last character, it will be a while before another character is introduced. So without further ado, I present to you Two Tails and a Turkey! Enjoy!**

* * *

Halloween was great. A lot of people actually did like my chili dog costume. Manic got in trouble by mom for his booty stealing phase on that day. She came up to the school to eat lunch with me, Sonia, and Manic and she saw what he had stolen. Luckily she made him put it back before Ms. Rosie noticed because I was sure she would have actually sent him to the principal's office this time. Dulcy's been way past cool too. She's funny and actually offered to take us for a ride when she learns how to land better. I'm all up for that.

Now we're on to a new holiday though. Thanksgiving, or Turkey Day as Uncle Chuck calls it. As I walked into our classroom, I saw a lot of decorations on the wall.

"Ms. Rosie, what are all these decorations for?" I asked.

"Their for the Thanksgiving holiday that is in two days. Today is the last day before Thanksgiving break, so I'm going to teach you guys about the history and meaning of Thanksgiving." Ms. Rosie answered.

Well that sounds interesting. She sat us all down and began to tell us about it. A few centuries ago, two groups of Mobians, known as the Pilgrims and the Natives, sat down one day and had a big celebration. They celebrated peace, and thankfulness to have the things they need. Thankfulness that they still had their families. Most notably, thankfulness to have made friends with each other. The celebration was a big feast. There was a lot of food, chili dogs weren't included much to my dismay, but the main dish was turkey. They decided to call the whole day Thanksgiving since that was what they were doing at the feast. Giving thanks.

"So why do we have ham for the Thanksgiving dinner then?" Sonia asked.

"I don't have the answer to that Sonia. Some families have turkey, chicken, hen, and ham," Ms. Rosie explained. "Maybe you can talk to your mom about that though."

"Yeah Sonia, don't interrupt Ms. Rosie." Manic said.

"I wasn't interrupting her. I was just asking a simple question." Sonia shot back.

"Alright you two, stay calm. Now, we're going to do a few Thanksgiving activities and I have a special Thanksgiving game for playtime." Ms. Rosie instructed.

I liked the activities. Ms. Rosie let draw a turkey using our hands as the body and then we got to color them. She said we would be taking them home so we could show our parents. Afterwards we did a maze to help a Pilgrim find a way to the Thanksgiving feast. The game for playtime was basically tag in a Pilgrim and Native kind of way. It was called "Catch that Turkey!" and the game had one kid acting as a turkey that the Pilgrims and Natives had to catch. I knew if I was one of the Pilgrims or Natives then I would easily catch the turkey, so I decided to give the kids a challenge and be the turkey. According to Ms. Rosie, the turkey was a hard animal to catch anyways due to its speed. Well that's perfect for me.

We went into the gym and the game was set to take place on the giant jungle gym. I decided to start at the bottom and make my way to the top, but it was going to be hard. Sonia and Manic were already after me as I continued to climb up all of the platforms. Sally jumped out of nowhere and tried to catch me, but I sped past her. Antoine showed up, but I quickly spun around him and continued my trek upwards. Rotor and Bunnie joined the mob of kids after me and as it seemed that I would make it to the top without getting caught, a shadow was cast over me. As I jumped to the top platform, I looked into the air to see Dulcy waiting with her arms open. I couldn't stop my jump and I landed squarely in her arms.

"I got you! Turkey!" Dulcy laughed.

"You sure did Dulcy. Good job." I congratulated her.

After the game we had a Thanksgiving lunch and were allowed to go home. We told Mom all about our day and when we arrived at the house we got another surprise. A family was moving in next door to us.

"Mom, do you know who the family is?" Manic asked.

"Yes. I introduced myself to them while you were at school. They're the Prowers and I've invited them to our Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow." Mom told us.

"Speaking of Thanksgiving dinner, Mom can we have a turkey for dinner instead of the usual ham?" Sonia requested.

"Sure honey. I was actually already considering that." Mom replied.

"Alright sis, turkey time! One last question Mom. Do the Prowers have any kids?" I asked.

"Yes. One three year old named Miles. He's very unusual, but I think you'll like him. He's not like the regular Mobian kids." Mom answered.

I was excited about tomorrow. Another new friend was going to be made. We went inside the house and helped Mom cook a few of the things for tomorrow. Sweet potato pie, dressing, and stuffing. The rest of the dishes would be cooked tomorrow.

The next day we slept in until nine in the morning. The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was on and I was ready to watch and enjoy it. There were a lot of things that I loved. The singing, the floats, but mostly the balloons. If only I could have my own balloon in the parade. The parade was fast and the best that it's been as long as I can remember, although I can only remember two other ones.

After the parade, we went in the kitchen to help mom finish cooking. I made the deviled eggs, which has always been my specialty, Manic made the cranberry sauce, and Sonia made the yams. The rolls were being made by Mom, and the peas and corn would soon be done. At about two in the afternoon, the Prowers showed up for dinner. We quickly ran to the door to open it, but Mom stopped us and opened the door herself.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Aleena." The two adults said as Mom opened the door.

I guess their kid was hiding behind them, but I'm confused. I thought Mom said that the Prowers only have one kid. I saw two tails.

"Miles, why don't you introduce yourself to the children?" Mr. Prower said gesturing to us.

Their kid finally decided to show up and instead of their being two kids, there was one with two tails.

"Hi. My name is Miles. It's nice to meet you." Miles introduced himself.

"Cool man. I'm Manic, this is Sonia, and my bro Sonic." Manic introduced us.

We quickly got settled down and ate Thanksgiving dinner. It was good too. I think we may have outdone ourselves this year. We showed Miles to our room and I decided to see how good he was at video games.

"So Miles, what's your favorite video game?" I asked.

"I don't really have a favorite one, but if I had to choose it would have to be a racing game. I love speed," He answered. "And can you please not call me Miles? I hate that name."

"Okay then. What do you want us to call you?" Sonia asked.

"Well my friends at Mobotropolis Preschool, Cream and Charmy, call me Tails. It fits too." Tails said.

That did fit, so we let him keep the nickname. It turns out that Tails was actually really good at racing video games. I usually get first every race when me and Manic play because I'm all about speed, but this time Tails was actually beating me on some races. He was really smart for a three year old too. Apparently he had already built some video game systems and developed a few of his own video games. About what, we don't know because his parents had called him so they could leave.

"Hey Tails, before you go. You said you were in Mobotropolis Preschool. How many more years do you have until you come to Mobotropolis Elementary?" I asked.

"Just two. Then one more until Cream and Charmy come." Tails answered.

Well looks like I have more than just the rest of kindergarten to be excited about. Tails would be in Mobotropolis Elementary soon, and the way the days go by it'll be sooner than later.

* * *

**That went better than I expected. Basically all of the learning centers will have Mobotorpolis *blank*. Tails will be in the story, just not as much as the others since he's not in Mobotropolis Elementary yet. Actually big emphasis on YET. Let's see if you guys can figure out what that means. Remember to review so I can see how you guys react to this. I want to know how you guys feel about it. I will be continuing and I have big plans for this. **


	4. Jingle Bells, Echidnas Smell

**Welcome back to Mobotropolis Elementary. I'm actually really liking how this story is going. What with all the introduction of the characters and even the storylines. I actually got to over 100 hits in three chapters. :D**

**I think that everyone is going to like this chapter. Since you've all been raving on about where a certain someone is. He's here in Chapter 4. So without anymore talking, I present to you...Jingle Bells, Echidnas Smell! Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't know what it is about the holidays, but it seems like every time there is one I meet someone new. In this case, Christmas is coming up and that someone new has just joined our class. His name is Knuckles and he's a red echidna. I really don't like red except for the red on my shoes. He has abnormally large knuckles that I would hate to get punched with. I might as well go introduce myself to him.

"Hi, I'm Sonic. Sonic Hedgehog. Welcome to Mobotropolis Elementary." I said offering him my hand to shake.

"Yeah, whatever Hedgehog." He responded as he slapped my hand away.

"What's your problem? I didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"I don't trust you. And what kind of name is Sonic anyways?" He asked.

That made me mad. I don't like the way he just went off on me. And what made him not trust me? Fine. He wants to be all angry and distrusting. Let him. But I'm the popular one around here and he better not try to take my place.

"Oh and I will be taking your place as the most popular Mobian in kindergarten." Knuckles told me.

I glared at him. He has definitely lost his mind. Who does he think he is? Alright he thinks that he can do that. Let's see. Thankfully tomorrow is the last day before Christmas vacation for two weeks.

I left home that day upset. Knuckles really got under my skin. He even insulted my speed, saying that I wasn't even close to the fastest thing on Mobius. But then he has the nerve to say that he is the strongest person on Mobius. We'll see. And another thing. When I asked him who or what the fastest thing on Mobius was he just walked away mumbling to himself. I don't mean to rant tirelessly, but I just don't like the Mobian.

"Sonic, what's wrong? You haven't said anything on the whole ride home." Mom said.

"It's nothing." I answered.

"Well did anything happen at school today?" She asked.

"We got another new student." Manic said.

"Yeah, his name is Knuckles. He's a red echidna. He's six years old, but he turns seven in February." Sonia added.

Hmm, aren't Mobian kindergarteners usually five? They usually turn six in the next semester. I can use that to my advantage.

The next day at school was no different than the day before with Knuckles. He was the same level of hostile as he was before. Well I decided to pull out my card.

"So I heard you're six, Knucklehead. Aren't Mobian kindergarteners usually five?" I taunted. "And don't tell me that your birthday is late and you had to wait to register for kindergarten because I know that your birthday is in February."

"None of that is your business!" Knuckles yelled.

"What happened? Did you fail kindergarten? How do you fail kindergarten anyway? I mean besides the fact that you're a knucklehead." I continued

"You better shut up Hedgehog!" Knuckles countered.

"Why don't you make me? And while you're at it you can go blend in with the Christmas colors. Red is a horrible color. That must be why you're a–"

I didn't get to finish my sentence due to some strong knuckles hitting my face.

"I said SHUT UP!" Knuckles shrieked.

I got up from the ground and looked towards Knuckles to see him rampaging towards me like a crazed bull. Luckily with my speed I was able to dodge him, but I wasn't going to let him get away with hitting me. I quickly sharpened my quills and rolled into a ball to strike him in the back. He yelped in pain as I quickly hit him and pulled back, uncurling from the form of a ball. Knuckles turned around and began cracking his fist.

"Alright Little Boy Blue, you asked for it." He said as he walked towards me.

"Bring it on Knucklehead." I responded.

Nothing else got to happen though because Ms. Rosie showed up and had both of us by the arm. She marched us right down to the office and we waited to get our punishment. I did find out some great information while waiting for the principal. Sally's dad, Mr. Acorn, was the principal. That was good for me. Maybe he would go easy on me since he knew me. He already seemed to be going easy on Red Head.

"Sonic, come into my office please." Mr. Acorn said.

I went in and sat down, already knowing that a lecture was coming on.

"Sonic, I am very disappointed in you. You know better than to get in a fight. I know you mother has taught you better than that. Knuckles told me the whole story, but I want to hear your side of it too." Mr. Acorn said.

I bet Knuckles wasn't expecting that. I told King Acorn everything that happened. Honest to goodness. I left out no details and when I finished he was nodding his head.

"Sonic, Knuckles did not fail kindergarten. He was held back due to his anger. He has been doing a good job at his other school staying calm, but you made him angry enough to punch you" Me. Acorn explained. "And Knuckles, Sonic was just trying to introduce himself and welcome you to the school. You had no right to declare your distrust in him when you hadn't even met him. Both of you need to work out your differences. This is your only warning. I don't want to see you in my office anymore."

We got up and began to walk back to class. I decided to try and smooth things over with Knuckles while we walked.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for talking about you like that. I just didn't like the hostile attitude you had towards me." I apologized.

"No need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing for my attitude in the first place. There was no reason for me not to trust you. Sonia says you actually are the coolest Mobian in kindergarten. I guess I was just jealous. We good?" He asked as he held his hand out towards be.

"You know it." I said and we walked into the room with a shake of our hands.

Mom wasn't too happy about me going to the principal's office on the last day before Christmas break. I guess I should have thought more about what that would mean. My Christmas presents could be at jeopardy. Well, I would worry about that when the time came.

The next morning, Sonia, Manic, and I woke up to find out that it snowed. And the best part about that was that it was Christmas Eve. Hopefully we can have a white Christmas. We went outside to play and found a gift awaiting us on our doorstep. Three sleds. A blue, green, and pick one. There was also a note on top. We read it and found out that all three of the sleds were from Tails, but they weren't just sleds. They could also be transformed into snowboards with a push of a button and then once you jumped off of the snowboard it would turn back into a sled. That was neat. We spent all day playing in the park on them. Christmas vacation was already turning out to be good.

On Christmas day, it snowed even more. We could wait to play in the snow though. What I want to happen now is for Mom to come downstairs so that we could open our presents. Heh, I got what I wanted pretty fast because she came down right after that thought. We instantly ran over to the tree hoping she would let us open our biggest presents first. Instead, she let us pick which gift we wanted to open ourselves so we of course chose the biggest one. I got a guitar, Sonia got a keyboard, and Manic got a drum set.

"Way past cool! Thanks Mom!" I said as we continued the barrage of opening presents.

It turns out Tails had gotten each of us one more gift. Manic got a backpack that could be turned into a skateboard, Sonia got an automated clothes designer for her closet, and I got an automatic chili dog maker. My life was set. The rest of Christmas break was fun. Pretty much just playing with our Christmas gifts. Of course, I made chili dogs every single day.

When we got back to school everyone shared what they got for Christmas. We were all pretty happy and I looked at Knuckles. He was smiling. He looked over at me and nodded. I nodded back. Hmm, maybe the holidays bringing a new person isn't that bad. I wonder who Valentine's day is going to bring.

* * *

**Finally Knuckles is here. You guys remember how Knuckles and Sonic always started their friendship off rocky, but then it became more friendly? Well I found out a way to incorporate that into Mobotropolois Elementary and have it as a sort of school drama type of thing. Are yall happy now? Knuckles is actually in the story. There was a bit of a hint at the end of the chapter who the next character to be introduced is going to be. Three automatic chili dog makers for who ever guesses who. Remember to review! Chaos Control!**


	5. A Rosy Valentine

**Wow, already over 200 hits and only four chapters. And thanks to the reviewers. While the reviewers are mentioned, let me go ahead and respond to them.**

**Ghostkid33:** _I do have plans for Tails involving his IQ, but I'm not going to give away the story just yet. You are on the right track though._

**The Bride of Constant Vigil: **_Thank you for bringing up that important fact about Sally and Knuckles. I forgot all about that, so I had to change a few things in the story. Yes, romance is being added early, but not the way Sonic would like. Bummer majores for him huh? Also I am going to hold back on the introduction of a few characters for a few chapters. There is actually a certain someone/thing that will be closely related to Sally that will come in on the next chapter though._**  
**

**Signature Style Red: **_Well you can read in this chapter how Sonic reacts. I added a little bit of humor. I hope you like it.__  
_

**Now to the two that guessed Amy was going to be in this chapter, about the automatic chili dog makers...I'll get back to you on that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sonic is actually pretty funny the way he reacts to Amy's proclamation of love. Well, without further ado, I present to you, A Rosy Valentine! Enjoy!**

* * *

Knuckles and I have become pretty good friends since we came back from Christmas vacation. But he has a best friend that he's known much longer than I have. Sally Acorn. Apparently they had met each other two years ago when they went to visit Angel Island for the summer. They hit it off instantly, and now they were inseparable.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Ms. Rosie asked when she saw me looking down.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little jealous of Knuckles and Sally's friendship. I mean, I thought that me and Sal were best friends." I responded.

"Sal and I, Sonic. And don't feel bad. Sally still is very fond of you, and someday you're going to have a new best friend." Ms. Rosie said

Actually Tails and I were already starting to become best friends. Looks like Ms. Rosie was right.

* * *

I don't know what I was thinking when I was wondering who Valentine's Day was going to bring. Okay, maybe I do know what I was thinking, but I didn't expect the new student to be like this. Her name is Amy Rose. She's a girl hedgehog. And she is "in love with Sonic the Hedgehog". I heard her mention that to Sonia, Sally, Bunnie, and Dulcy. The same question that was asked about Manic and Sonia was asked when she actually came out and proclaimed her love to my face.

"How can you have those kinds of feelings at five years old?" I asked.

"I'm very mature for my age, that's how." Amy answered.

Mature enough to know how love is at five years old? I wish. Ha, no I don't.

Asides from the love obsession of yours truly, Amy's actually a pretty cool girl. She was smart, answering questions before a lot of us. Along with Knuckles she could actually almost keep up with with me, and sometimes she would even catch me...a few times embracing me in a death gripping hug. We were friends, but that's all I saw her as. A friend. She, however, saw me as her boyfriend. I don't see how. I had no interest in her romantically.

I was excited about the actual holiday of Valentine's Day though. Ms. Rosie said that we could pass out valentine cards and gifts. That means candy. And I'm all up for candy. Almost as much as I'm up for chili dogs. Since it was tomorrow, Mom would have to take us this evening so that we could get the cards and gifts for our friends.

"Hey, Sonic, can I ask you something?" Amy asked during playtime.

"Sure Ames, ask away." I said. She started blushing, probably due to my nickname for her.

"Um, well I was wondering if you would like to be my Valentine." Amy requested.

She stared at me with puppy dog eyes hoping that I would say yes. I was trying to make the decision, but those eyes were making me sway to an automatic yes. There was something about them.

"Yeah, sure." I heard myself saying.

She was so happy about my saying yes that she went off to tell the girls the "great news". I immediately came to the conclusion that Amy had super powers. She could make people say yes with her eyes. My valentine was a super hero!...villain? Which ever one she was, it was scary. She had influence over me! The coolest hedgehog in all of Mobius. Maybe I should be celebrating instead of freaking out. I could use Amy's super powers to my advantage, but I'm not that kind of person.

The day ended like it always does. Except for buying the Valentine's Day stuff. That's not always happening, as that holiday only comes once a year.

The next day I got to school before the bell rang and had a surprise on my desk. My name was spelled out in hearts and I had a card lying next to it. I picked it up and read it to myself.

"Hello, my sweet Hedgehog. Happy Valentine's Day. I'm looking forward to many more. With all my love, from your Rose."

I stood there with a blank face while Manic and Knuckles read the card over my shoulder.

"Wow, Sonic, I never knew somebody could have this many feelings for one person at five years old." Knuckles said.

"Yeah bro, that girl has definitely got some major feelings for you." Manic added.

Bummer majores! What was I going to do now. I mean I told Mom all about Amy and how she felt and she just said that it was sweet. And since I decided to be her Valentine, Mom sowed her a doll in the shape of myself. That's just going to make things worse! But Amy wasn't in the room at the moment, she would be back later. On time, but later than this moment right now. Anyway, I might as well go ahead and put this doll and her card on her desk. The card simply said "Happy Valentine's Day". I signed my name, my best spelling words, and set it open around the doll.

Amy walked back into the room a few minutes later and when she saw what I had gotten her, she let out a scream and was jumping around the room.

"Amy, please calm down." Ms. Rosie requested.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rosie." Amy apologized while walking to my desk. "Thank you, Sonic. I knew that you would return my feelings of love."

"You're welcome for the gifts Ames, but I have to say that I can't return your feelings of love. I'm too young to know how love feels. I would like for us to stay friends though. You're a way past cool girl." I said with a thumbs-up.

She accepted and went back to her seat. She didn't look sad at all actually. She still had one of the biggest smiles on her face.

I looked around the room and saw the other kids giving away Valentine's Day cards, so I decided to give the rest of mine out too. I gave one to Sally, Bunnie, and Dulcie. Sally gave me one, but she gave Knuckles a really big heart with a box of chocolate. Wow. I wish. Ms. Rosie gave the whole class some candy and Amy just kept showering me with her "love candy". It was some pretty good candy too. Sweet and delicious.

Amy followed me around all day. When Ms. Rosie announced that it was lunch time, Amy ran over to my desk and held my arm as we walked to lunch. During playtime, she never let me out of her sight, and even when we were playing in the kindergarten gym, she had an eye on me the whole time. Knuckles and Manic were snickering. I saw her gathered together with the girls and they looked towards me and started giggling. I blushed and ran to the opposite side, finally able to be out of her sight.

"Man Hedgehog, Amy likes you more than Sally likes me." Knuckles said.

"Who said she likes you?" I asked challengingly.

"She did." Knuckles answered and walked away.

Well I did suspect that Sally liked Knuckles, but I was denying it and hoping that she only like him as a friend. I'm the one that has a girl obsessing over me. I wonder what she told the girls that had them looking over at me and giggling. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Hopefully those feelings of Amy's would go away soon. At the end of the school day, Amy came over and asked for a hug. I agreed and whispered something in her ear just to make her stay happy.

"Good bye my Rose."

After school, I went to Tails' house and asked him how his Valentine's Day went. He said that Cream gave him a big hug along with his cards, they stayed together the whole day, and that he got a lot of candy. Apparently he was very popular Mobotropolis Preschool. We played a few video games and I went home to eat.

"So, Sonic, how did Amy like her Valentine's Day?" Mom asked at the table.

"She had a huge smile on her face the whole day." I answered.

"You should have seen her Mom. I can't believe her face didn't get stretched out. She even told me, Sally, Bunnie, and Dulcy that she and Sonic are going to get married in the future." Sonia added.

Well that was the first time that I had ever heard about that. This girl was mondo crazy. She's still cool though, but what's to stop her from using her super powers to make me say yes when she proposes? I've got to build up some will power.

* * *

**How'd you guys like that? Who would have guessed that Amy had super powers lol! And looks like Tails and Cream are starting early. Sorry Taismo fans, but Cosmo will not be in my story. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that I want to keep Cream and Tails together. Of course that decision could be reversed at any moment. Seems like Sally and Knuckles also have a thing going on. I do like the way that Amy and the other girls are getting along. There will be drama, but they're only in kindergarten, and Amy is the really the only love obsessed character right now. I do want to reiterate that I am going to be holding off on the introduction of characters for a few chapters. Not too many chapters, but enough. I'm really excited about the future grades. As always please review! Catch ya later. Chaos Control!  
**


	6. Being A Kid Is Cool

**Welcome back to Mobotropolis Elementary! Sorry that it took me so long to update. I have a job and I've been working non-stop. And I was trying to find a certain song that goes with this chapter. No reviews:'(, but I'll still write anyhow. Well without further ado, I present to you, Being A Kid Is Cool! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gosh I am so excited. See, in the later month of February and the early month of March a lot of us kids celebrate our birthdays. Sally's was just a week ago. A lot of her friends got her something really cool, but Tails, they became friends during Christmas break, got her the best gift of all. He gave her a small handsized computer that could talk to her. It was way past technologically cool and Sal decided to name it NICOLE. I just didn't like how it talked all intellectual like. I can't understand that!

Knuckles's birthday was pretty cool too. He got a call from his great grandfather, Athair. He told Knuckles that Angel Island was alright and the Master Emerald was getting along fine without him. Knuckles told us that he has to go check on the Master Emerald a few times a year. He was the guardian, but he was allowed to move here as long as he does check on it. The Master Emerald is perhaps the most important thing on all of Mobius. It has the power to control everything that the legendary Chaos Emeralds do and it can also negate and empower them. Knuckles just got a whole bunch cooler.

As for the three hedgehogs, our birthday is tomorrow. We're finally going to be turning six! And Mom is allowing us to invite all of our friends to our birthday party.

"Ms. Rosie, can Sonia, Manic, and I make an announcement?" I asked when playtime was over.

"By all means Sonic, please do." She said with a smile.

"Okay, everybody, as you all know tomorrow is our birthday." Sonia began.

"So we're celebrating with a righteous birthday party." Manic added.

"And you're all invited." I finished.

The whole class started cheering. Ms. Rosie even said that she might stop by to wish us a happy birthday. I wonder if a teacher has ever done that with any other student at Mobotropolis Elementary. We were all so excited for the rest of the day. A lot of the kids gave us ideas for the party, but the one thing that I didn't even listen to was suggestions for food. Chili dogs will be on the menu. No doubt! Mom better make enough though.

We went home with smiles on our faces from ear to ear.

"Why so happy children?" Mom asked.

"You know why Mom. It's our birthday tomorrow!" Manic answered.

We got home and started setting up for tomorrow. The game room was set up for everybody to play. Mom went out and bought the buns for the chili dogs earlier. Sonia started getting her dress ready for tomorrow. She said she was going to be the princess of the party. Well, if she's the princess then I need a crown because I'm a way past cool prince! Manic, thankfully, hasn't been stealing anything. I guess he's being very good so he can score some cool gifts tomorrow. Bedtime came around, and we eagerly went so that we could wake up for tomorrow.

We woke up to the smell of a great breakfast cooking. Bacons, eggs, pancakes, waffles, grits, hash browns, and orange juice. Mom set out the apple juice just for me. There were stacks of food available. I bust out vacumming scores of food into my mouth. Manic and Sonia were doing the same thing, but Mom advised us to stop so that we would have room for chili dogs. Believe it or not, that was the first time I had ever seen Sonia eat something without eating fruit too.

Everybody started showing up at eleven. Sally and everybody else came with their parents.

"Happy birthday kids." Mr. Acorn said.

We thanked him and began setting all the gifts on the table in the kitchen. Knuckles showed up by himself. He said that his parents dropped him off. Apparently they're very busy. Maybe they had to go to Angel Island to check up on the Master Emerald in place of him.

Tails showed up right after Knuckles did.

"Hey, Sonic, who's the fox with two tails?" Knuckles asked.

"That's Miles Prower, but we call him Tails. Come on over and meet him." I told him.

I brought him over to where Tails was with Manic and Sonia and introduced Tails to Knuckles. Knuckles joked that since Tails was my best bud, he couldn't be trusted either. Ha! That was a good one I guess. I can see all of us hanging out in the near future. When ever Tails gets to Mobotropolis Elementary that is.

The doorbell started ringing nonstop and I raced to the door to see who was making the big commotion. When Mom opened the door, a giant present sat on the doorstep. Then a voice sounded, asking if anyone was going to carry the gift inside. I would know that voice anywhere. Amy. I wonder what she's got stored in the box. Mr. Acorn picked the box up and set it by the other gifts.

"Happy Birthday guys!" She yelled while giving each of us a hug. Unfortunately, she decided to make my hug the longest. I had to push her away from me just to get some air.

Mom finally finished making enough chili dogs for everyone to eat, knowing that I would eat the most. Smelling them just made me even more hungrier and I ran to the kitchen and started chowing down. Everyone else was behind me, hoping to get at least one.

"Sonic, you're being greedy, you must share." Mom warned.

I finally stopped eating and helped Mom make some more for the party. Luckily we had the automatic chili dog makers.

"Mom, where's Uncle Chuck?" I asked while we were making the chili dogs.

"He called earlier this morning saying that he wouldn't be able to make it, but he wished you kids a very happy birthday." She answered.

I was a little bummed at that, but Mom also mentioned that he sent our presents and they should arrive by the end of day.

We walked back into the kitchen and I let everybody have the chili dogs. Of course, when everybody was full I ate the chili dogs that were left. After that we played a few games then Mom let us open our presents.

"Me first!" Manic yelled as he ran for the table where the presents sat.

"You're too slow." I taunted as I sped past him. Sonia was ahead of both of us just standing on the side, but we didn't see her holding her foot out. Manic and I both tumbled to the floor. Sonia then dashed for the table. We jumped up and I pushed Manic to the side as I sped up and passed up Sonia. I reached the table victoriously and started pulling on Amy's present since it was the biggest. Sonia's hand grabbed on the opposite corner and Manic finally reached the table to try and open the present first.

"Move, it's mine!" Sonia yelled.

"No, it's mine! I'm the coolest after all." I exclaimed as I tugged harder.

"You're both wrong. All of these presents are both mine!" Manic chimed in.

Mom and Mr. Acorn came over and lifted the present away from all three of us. They were looking at us with stern looking faces. They moved aside and we saw a disappointed Ms. Rosie. I guess we were so busy arguing that we didn't even hear the doorbell ring. She was shaking her head. I knew what she was about to say even before she said it.

"Kids, it's your birthday. You should not be acting this way. All three of you were born on this day. That means that you share the joy of your birthday," Ms. Rosie said. "All three of you care for each other right? Well sharing is caring. So you need to share the presents. Share the fun. And most importantly, share the love."

Wow. Ms. Rosie was right. We were all being selfish. I can't believe we let the presents and everything go to our heads. We apologized to everyone and vowed to make it up to them. We ran into our room and got our instruments. We had been practicing a song for a while and now we all sang it in perfect harmony. We might as well give them a present for being so patient and great friends.

"Alright everybody," I began as we set up our instruments. "Here's a little something special that we want to sing for you guys. Thanks for everything. Our first song is dedicated to you guys."

"_Being a kid is cool_

_Theres so many fun things for us to do_

_Making funny faces and acting like fools_

_Playing chase, singing songs, hopscotch too_

_Games and toys and ice cream really rule_

_Being a kid is cool_

_Running through the house_

_Chasing each other_

_Jumping on the bed_

_Hiding from your mother_

_A bubbly bubble bath_

_Washes off the days dirt_

_Put a band-aid on the boo-boo where we fell and got hurt_

_Being a kid is cool_

_Theres so many fun things we like to do_

_Making funny faces and acting like fools_

_Baseball, bicycles, ballet, too_

_Dogs and dolls and ice cream really rule_

_Being a kid is cool_

_Being a kid is cool_

_Being a kid is cool_

_Being a kid is_

_So very cool_"

Everybody cheered when we got done. I think that this could be a great start for our music careers. Manic, Sonia, and I had even already come up with a name. The Sonic Underground. And that just proves I'm the coolest, but they don't have to know my opinion.

We finally started opening the gifts TOGETHER. I loved Tails' gift to us. He got us something that we could all use. A game system. He calls it the Prower Genesis. And to make sure that Sonia would actually play, he created a fashion game for her. He also said that he has a big surprise for me in the near future. Knuckles got us each a fake Chaos Emerald. He said that since he wasn't exactly allowed to let people have a real one, then he could make ones that looked like them. Amy got Sonia a whole bunch of clothes, Manic some way past cool vests, and she got me some kickin new sneakers. The last gifts came from Uncle Chuck right before everyone left. He got Sonia a mini motorcycle, Manic a flying jetboard, and me a new pair of white gloves. But they weren't just regular gloves. These gloves are powered by power rings. They help me run faster and when I get older I'll be able to do a whole variety of things.

Everyone began leaving, but kept wishing us a happy birthday on the way out. Amy latched on to me and gave me an even bigger hug than before.

"Goodbye my Hedgehog. Happy Birthday again." Amy said.

We went to bed after everyone had left. We were exhausted, but we had a lot of fun. This birthday was way past cool! And that song is so true. Being a kid is cool!

* * *

**I had to celebrate the Hedgehogs's birthday sometime. It made sense for it to be after Valentine's Day since Manic mentioned that it was in March on the Mobodoon episode of Sonic Underground. Also, the Sonic Underground has finally been established. We all knew that it was coming. Also I have a great idea for Tails and his video game making hobby. I liked the Prower Genesis idea. Ms. Rosie is quickly becoming one of my favorite adults, being so wise. St. Patrick's Day might be done and maybe not. We'll see. Please review I love to hear what you guys have to say. Catch ya later. Chaos Control!**


	7. A Hedgehog's Home Is His School

**I am so sorry! I've been busy. Working a lot, school starting, etc. On the plus side, I'm a senior this year! Whoop! On to the reviews.  
**

**Ghostkid33:** _Sonic will definitely keep running, but again who knows? Maybe something will happen._ _And trust me, there will be more Sonic Underground songs. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Again I'm sorry that it took so long to update. But I think you're going to like this chapter. So, without further ado, I present to you...A Hedgehog's Home Is His School.**

* * *

I can't believe it. The school year is done already! It's gone by so fast. I've met a lot of people, some becoming better friends than the ones I already had. Tails being the best one. Knuckles has been pretty cool, although we have gotten into it some more...but that's another story. Amy's still "in love" with me, her words not mine. I'll just keep running away.

Tomorrow is the last day of school, but today was a very important day for us kindergarteners at Mobotropolis Elementary. A week ago, Ms. Rosie announced that we would be having a graduation ceremony. Well, I thought that was way past cool! But we had a lot of practicing to do. We had to be in the right places, know when to sit and stand, and be in the right step while we were marching in.

"Okay class, remember to be back here at six sharp. The ceremony will start at six-thirty." Ms. Rosie instructed as the bell rang to end the school day.

Sonia, Manic, and I began to walk out of the room when Ms. Rosie stopped us.

"Kids, do you have a song to play for us tonight?" Ms. Rosie asked.

"Yes we do. It won't be that long though." I answered.

"That's alright. I understand. Two minutes or less will be fine. Can I ask the name of it and the meaning of the song?" She asked.

"The name of the song is I Found My Home." Sonia told her.

"And we chose this song because Mobotropolis Elementary has basically become like our second home. With you teaching us and guiding us, and our friends being here. We come here everyday and we just feel like we're at home while we're here." Manic explained.

Ms. Rosie loved the idea. We went home and got ready for tonight. Uncle Chuck was going to come too. And Mom said that another special someone would be at the graduation also. I wonder who that could be though. We'll just have to wait until tonight to find out.

Six came around and we were at the school getting set up. Our instruments were on the side of the stage and would be moved after we got our kindergarten diplomas. Ms. Rosie started putting us in alphabetical order by last name. Sally was first, then a few students later was Antoine and Dulcy. After Dulcy was Knuckles, then Manic, Sonia, and I were a few more students behind them. Amy was almost at the end of the line and Rotor was last. We were all beaming and began to take our places behind the curtains.

The curtains opened to a audience of a group of parents. I looked for Mom and Uncle Chuck, but before I could spot them Ms. Rosie and Mr. Acorn began giving out the diplomas.

"Sonic Hedgehog!" They called out my name.

The whole auditorium boomed with applause and cheer as I walked to center stage to accept my diploma. I take the diploma and turn to the audience, giving them a thumbs up and my trademark wink. Amy cheered the loudest, but I tried to tune her out. It worked for a bit. As I sat down they call the next few students and I zoned out for the rest of the ceremony, daydreaming about chili dogs and breaking the sound barrier. I don't know how those two make a good combination, but it happened.

Ms. Rosie finally called the Sonic Underground up and we set up our instruments.

"We've decided to dedicate this song to Ms. Rosie. Thanks for everything!" I announced as Manic started up the song.

"I'm_ so glad I found my home_

_I've been walkin through this world alone_

_Wonderin where I fit in, where do I belong_

_Now a miracle's happened to me_

_I found my home_

_Home is a place in your heart where memories flow_

_Just close your eyes and the child inside of you goes_

_Back to that place that you always call your own_

_Back to that special feelin that I've never known_

_I'm so glad I found my home_

_I've been walkin through this world alone_

_Wonderin where I fit in, where do I belong_

_Now a miracle's happened to me_

_I found my home_

_I found my home_"

Another round of applause came. We bowed to the audience and the curtains closed. We quickly unset the stage and gathered in the cafeteria. There were going to be snacks to celebrate after the ceremony. Ice cream and cookies! Seeing as I haven't eaten dinner I'm cool with whatever gets into my stomach and takes away the hunger.

The parents bean walking in and I tried to get a glimpse of Mom and Uncle Chuck, but there were so many tall Mobians in the way. Me being short is horrible! I didn't see them, but instead I saw a tall hedgehog headed my way. He looked so familiar. I called Manic and Sonia over and we quickly turned to walk in the opposite direction. We were cut off however, by Mom and Uncle Chuck. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Stranger Danger! Hands off." I demanded.

"Sonic! Don't you recognize me?" He asked. I shook my head in response. "Sonia, Manic, you don't recognize me either?" They both shook their heads.

"Children, this is your father." Mom told us.

We looked at him with a surprised look on our face. We had only seen pictures of our father, but not recent ones. They were back when our parents had recently gotten married. He was involved in the Great War, but we hadn't seen him since it was finished. We turned towards him and hesitated while he held his arms out. I could tell we were thinking the same thing. Stand there or hug him? The latter won and we ran into his arms.

He looked at us, tears streaming from his eyes. "I've missed you so much kids. You just don't know!"

"But what took you so long to come back home!" I cried, a little anger in my voice.

"It was the Overlanders. They imprisoned me during the Great War, and my colleagues had assumed that I was dead. I missed you and your mom so much. I made every effort to escape, but nothing worked. I never gave up hope though. A few months ago, a guard was coming to give me my breakfast and I caught him off guard, allowing my escape. I ran as fast as I could and made it to Mobotropolis, trying to find you all."

My eyes were big with belief and excitement. My dad seemed just like a super hero the way he acted while he was captured. I wrapped my arms around him again and gave him a big hug. I was so happy that he was back. Now, our family could be complete again.

We ate our ice cream and cookies and went home. Tomorrow was the last day of school and I planned on making it big, no matter what! Of course, tomorrow had to come first. It was great that night, having both Mom and Dad took us in. I felt so safe and secure.

The next morning was great. Dad cooked some homemade biscuits to go along with Mom's bacon and eggs, and we were off to school. I knew that today was going to be great, just because I was going to make it that way. What I didn't know was what Ms. Rosie told us when we got to class. The last day at Mobotropolis Elementary is always Play Day. That means no work at all! From the time we got there, until the time that we were designated to go home was time to play on the bounce houses.

As we walked outside, I noticed that there was more than just bounce houses. There were different stations, that's what Ms. Rosie called them, that we could go to and participate in with our friends. I looked around to see which one I wanted to go to first. My eyes began looking in all directions until I spotted one thing that would be great! A track! It wasn't a real one, but still it would be good enough for me to run on. Apparently Ames and Knucklehead had the same idea that I did because I looked behind me and saw them running towards it. Hmm, maybe a little race could take place.

"Hey guys, how about a little race?" I asked.

"I don't know Sonic. I mean, you are the fastest thing alive so we really have no chance against you." Knuckles replied.

"Aww, but it'll be fun! How about you guys just think of something that will motivate you to get to the finish line faster than me." I suggested.

"Like my love for you." Amy sighed.

"Um...let's get started." I instructed.

We each sped to our starting places and got ready for the race. We got one of the sixth grade Mobians named Ari to help out and start us off. We would run a total of sixty-four laps around the track since I ran so fast and one mile would be a breeze.

"On your marks...get set...go!" He yelled.

I blasted off from the starting line and tried to focus on staying in first. Knuckles and Amy were making that really hard though. I guess Amy's love for me, that made me trip just thing about it, really did motivate her. And I think I know what Knuckles is thinking about to get him motivated. The Master Emerald. I looked behind me and Knuckles passed me up in an instant. Man, Knuckles and the Master Emerald must have a tight bond or something for him to be able run faster than me. Amy was coming up fast, so I put on an extra burst of speed and got back in the lead. We were halfway through the race and they were doing better than I expected them to be doing.

I continued running with Amy and Knuckles trailing close by. I turned around again and saw that Amy had passed Knuckles.

"Sonic!" She yelled.

I put on another burst of speed and began focusing on ending this race with me in first. After a few more minutes, we were on the last lap. I looked behind me one last time to make sure I was a good distance ahead of Amy and Knuckles. I was and I turned around as the last curve came around.

"Hey!" I heard Knuckles yell.

"Where did you come from?" Amy asked.

I didn't want to turn around in risk of losing my place. I quickly passed the finish line and stopped on a dime to catch my breath. Amy and Knuckles soon ran up to me, Amy not looking to happy. I guess she got last. I turned to Ari and he announced the places.

"In first place, Sonic Hedgehog! In second place, Miles "Tails" Prower! In third place, Knuckles Echidna! And in fourth place, Amy Rose!" He announced.

Tails? When did he get in the race? Every time I looked behind me, I had never even seen him. And how had he gotten second?

"Hey Tails, when did you get in the race? And how did you end up getting second?" I asked him.

"Well, I told Ari my name and started running the race when I saw you guys. I was always a good distance behind you so you never saw me, but I was only one lap behind," He explained. "I ended up using my tails to help me out by spinning them to get some speed and on the last lap, I spun them even faster to catch up to you guys. I actually passed up Knuckles and Amy and got close to you, but you didn't notice. I don't think I would have gotten in front of you, but I was pretty close."

"Way past cool! But I have one last question. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Mobotropolis Preschool?" I asked.

"Well our teacher said that on the last day of school, we always go to Mobotropolis Elementary to play with the kids in their Play Day." He answered.

I was alright with that. Maybe I could finally meet this Cream girl that Tails is always talking about. After the race, we went to a few more stations and played for the rest of the day. I managed to break basically all of the track records, and Knuckles tried his hand at discus. He was really good and strong, managing to throw it over sixty yards.

After we played for a few more hours and ate lunch, Ms. Rosie called us inside of the classroom.

"Okay kids, we're getting ready to go home. I want you to know that this has been a great year. I have enjoyed each and everyone of you." Ms. Rosie said.

"And we enjoyed you too Ms. Rosie. You're a great teacher." Sally said.

"Thank you Sally. And thank you class." She responded.

We all ran up to Ms. Rosie and gave her a big group hug.

"We'll make sure to come back and visit you as much as you can." I promised.

"That won't be as hard as you think." Ms. Rosie chuckled and muttered to herself.

I wondered what she meant, but then the bell rang. School was out! Now time for a way past cool summer!

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it. Now, if you can figure out what Ms. Rosie was hinting at when she muttered to herself, I'll give you a big surprise. The update for the next chapter will be as long a wait as it was this chapter...so be happy! Ya'll don't be afraid to review. I want to know what you guys think, but no flaming! Catch ya later! Chaos Control!**


	8. New Year Same Feelings

**Welp, I'm back with another chapter of Mobotropolis Elementary. I'm going to be honest. I was busy yes, and I had writer's block, but I had grown uninterested with this story. Then I began to get inspiration back. I'm not going to promise updates super fast, but they'll be as frequent as I can get them in. **

**This chapter is kind of serious and starts off the first grade year. First grade won't be as short as kindergarten, but it will be more serious as I feel they begin to mature quickly. Rivalries will be made. This chapter is very emotional with a few characters, but bear with me. Not the rest of elementary will be like that. But anyways, without further ado, I present to you...A New Year. Same Feelings.**

* * *

So school starts today, but I'm confused. We got a paper from Mr. Acorn informing us that a new school year is coming and he is excited about it. On the paper it had our room assignment, but it didn't tell us who our teacher was like last year. I just hoped that she was nice like Ms. Rosie. Especially if it's going to be like last year and we start getting all these new kids and they're trying to take Sally away from me like Knuckles has. But I'm over that since my talk with Ms. Rosie.

"Come on bro. We've gotta get going." Sonia said, walking out the door with her backpack in hand.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and sped out the door into the car. This year Mom and Dad were taking us to school. We were a complete family this year. We made it to school and all walked hand in hand to class. We went to the room and got a big surprise. Ms. Rosie was our teacher again! We took our hands away from our parents and ran into her open arms.

"Ms. Rosie, how are you our teacher again?" Sonia asked.

"I asked Mr. Acorn and he said that it was alright," She explained to us. "That's not the only surprise though. Look in the classroom."

We walked into the room and saw the same class as last year. I did notice some new kids, one of which Sal seemed to be in a deep conversation with. Another thing I noticed was an orange fox sitting next to Knuckles. I raced over there and discovered that Tails was the one sitting next to Knuckles.

"Yo, Tails. What are you doing in our class? Shouldn't you be at Mobotropolis Preschool still?" I asked.

"Nope. My parents let me take a test and now I've been placed three years ahead. The only bad thing about that is that I hardly ever get to see Cream anymore...and Charmy too." He said.

"That's alright lil buddy. We'll make you feel at home. And maybe you'll get to see Cream more too." I told him. I turned to Knuckles with a smile on my face. "How's it going, Rad Red?"

"Good, True Blue. Glad to be back here. And even happier that Ms. Rosie is our teacher." He answered.

"Sonic!" I heard. I turned around to be tackled by Amy. "I missed you, my sweet hedgehog."

"But Amy, all of us hung out during the summer." Tails said.

It's true. Knux invited all of us to Angel Island for about two weeks. It was great. Turns out that they actually had a lodge up there with a great water park built in. Our parents stayed with each other while us kids went exploring. Knuckles even showed us the Master Emerald. He wasn't supposed to though. The Master Emerald was sacred and not a tourist spot. His parents weren't too mad. Knuckles even promised to show us the Chaos Emeralds, and then even the Super Emeralds when we were ready.

"Alright, kids. I am so glad to have all of my wonderful students from last year back with me. And for the new kids that are with me, be prepared for some fun." Ms. Rosie said as we all settled into our seats.

"Ms. Rosie?" I said as I raised my hand.

"Yes, Sonic?" Ms. Rosie answered.

"Are we gonna do like last year? Go around the school?" I asked.

"No. That was only because you were in kindergarten," She explained. "But we will still have fun regardless."

I was a little disappointed, but I believed Ms. Rosie. Last year, we had a lot of fun. I glanced around the room once more. Sonia was with Amy, Bunnie, and Sal talking to the same guy from earlier. A skunk. And Sal seemed to be entranced. I wondered why. Then again, she might know him like she knew Knuckles.

"What's going on in that head of your's bro?" Manic asked, giving me a nudge in my side.

I shrugged it off without an answer to his question and turned back around. Ms. Rosie had just announced that we would all share what we did with our summer vacation. She asked for volunteers to go up to the front of the room. And that was when half the room was at the front of the room. Of course, I was first. What, with my speed and everything. It was amusing to see others rushing to the front. So, when all was said and done, Tails, Knuckles, Sonia, Manic, Sally, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Dulcy, and I were standing at the front of the room ready to share our summer vacation. And that we did.

Knuckles started off the story, telling about the plans and how he invited everyone, then Sonia took over by talking about everyone gathering together to get ready for the journey there. Of course, Manic, never letting Sonia have the limelight, took over from there and described what the skies looked like as we were flying and gave a way past cool description of Angel Island at first sight. Then Tails started telling his part where he tried to figure out the physics of everything with Angel Island, but was cut off by Dulcy when he started rambling, who in turn told about our many adventures during the first week there. Sally got her chance to speak by telling about all of the "architecture" there. Never heard that word until today. But anyways, Bunnie and Antoine took turns telling about the Master Emerald and it's mystical powers. Then Rotor told the class about the last day and how much fun we had at a cookout until we had to leave. Then I finally got to tell my part about how we got home and I even told a part that I felt that everyone left out. The fact that there was some kind of artwork with me colored yellow and my spikes turned up. I had no idea what it was, but Knuckles said that it's been there for centuries.

Ms. Rosie and the class applauded for us as we finished out story up. As I was walking back to my seat, I noticed that skunk that Sally was talking to earlier staring at me. I wasn't going to treat the situation like I treated Knuckles though. I'm just going to sit back and be my amazing self.

"Okay, now I want a special person to come up and speak," Ms. Rosie said as we all got back to our seats. "Geoffrey St. John, please come up here and introduce yourself."

And to my surprise, that Geoffrey guy was the same skunk that's been giving me the evil eye ever since I showed up. He walked up to the front of the classroom with a big smirk on his face. When he turned around to face us, I could've sworn that I was him give Sally a slight wink. But Knuckles elbowed me in my side when he saw me getting upset.

"Hello, my name is Geoffrey St. John." He said.

"No duh. Ms. Rosie just said that." I called out.

"Sonic, don't interrupt," Ms. Rosie scolded me. "Go on Geoffrey."

"Thank you. Um, I wouldn't really call myself a special person. I mean my dad is the superintendent of the school district, so I guess I have some type of influence. I've known Sally for a while. Simply because her and my dad are great friends. I guess that's all I have to say. I look forward to becoming great friends with some of you." He said. And with that, he sat down. I know that he doesn't look forward to becoming friends with me because that's not going to happen. My eyes burn holes into him as he walks back to his seat, but he doesn't notice. Instead, Sal and him share a high five.

"Okay, class. I'm going to let you guys have some fun for a little while. Play in the playcenter, listen to some books and try to increase your reading skills, or just talk with your friends," Ms. Rosie instructed. "I'll stop you when it's time for lunch."

"Okay Knux and Tails. Let's do it to it. Time to show this first grade class who's still the coolest hedgehog in Mobotropolis Elementary." I said as we walked towards the playcenter. A small portion was like a kitchen, so naturally the girls were all over there. But you know, we guys are growing boys and need some food. At least that's what I figured.

When we got over there, Amy and Sonia were playing with some pots and pans on the stove while Bunnie and Sally were pretending to wash the dishes. Antoine went over and helped Bunnie and Sally with the dishes while Tails had left our group to go see what books were available. Knuckles grabbed my arm and drug me a few steps away from the kitchen area.

"What's up Knucklehead?" I asked.

"I'm nervous," He confessed. "Sonia's over there."

"I saw. She is my sister. I would hope that I notice when she's somewhere and I'm in the same place. What's the big deal with her being over there?" I asked.

"I like her. But I don't know how to tell her." He replied.

"So, you don't know how to tell my sister that you like her? Well then, leave that to the fastest thing alive." I told him.

"What are you supposed to do? How can you be of any help to me?" He asked me. "You're always running away whenever Amy shows her affection toward you."

What he just said was true. I did run when she came near me. But I couldn't help that. I'm only six years old! All of us, except for Knuckles, is actually. I just don't think it's natural to be having feelings like that at six years of age.

"And besides, I'm not even sure if she likes me too."

"Heh, only one way to find out." I said as we started walking back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sonia. Knuckles likes you." I said and grabbed Amy as we walked away to watch the scene unfold.

What we saw was great. Apparently Sonia returned Knuckles's feelings because they were now hugged up. Amy was such a romantic that she was practically crying tears of joys. Then she turned toward me with a saddened expression. "Why can't we be like that?"

Then I started to back away because I did not want to deal with this right now. Especially on the first day of school. But no matter how much I backed up, I couldn't escape the situation. Mom always told me to handle my problems head on, especially if I could deal with it on my own. So I gave Amy what she was looking for. A honest and genuine answer.

"Because I feel like I am too young to be worrying about things like that," I answered. "We're only six. Maybe others' feelings develop faster, but I don't want to think about things like that right now. Maybe sometime in the future. Who knows? I sure don't. But not right now." I said and I gave her a complete answer. An honest one.

She looked as if she was about to break down and cry. But I didn't want that to happen so I rushed to her and wrapped her in a hug while whispering one thing that would calm her down. "I'll always be your sweet hedgehog."

Then Ms. Rosie announced that playtime was over and it was time for lunch. We filed by the door and I was ready to savor the sweet taste of chili dogs, but my mind was wrapped around one thing. Amy Rose and her super powers. That's the only way I would've ever hugged or made that comment to her.

"After lunch, we'll head to the first grade gym. If you loved the kindergaten gym, then get prepared for this year's." Ms. Rosie said as we left the room to go to cafeteria. And I was ready to do it to it like I always have.

* * *

**So please, review. I'm so sorry for not updating in over five months now. It won't be that long of a wait though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a little serious. A plot is beginning to come into play. That's all I have to say. Catch ya later! Chaos Control!**


End file.
